


Unctuous - Vampire Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1043]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Neither Tony nor Gibbs' plans for the day had included Gibbs finding Tony's pulseless body in the NCIS garage, but unfortunately, that's the hand they were both dealt.





	Unctuous - Vampire Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/09/2002 for the word [unctuous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/09/unctuous).
> 
> unctuous  
> Of the nature or quality of an unguent or ointment; fatty; oily; greasy.  
> Having a smooth, greasy feel, as certain minerals.  
> Insincerely or excessively suave or ingratiating in manner or speech; marked by a false or smug earnestness or agreeableness.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Being turns into a vampire by his father figures ex wife was not in his agenda on his way to work. Waking up with his father figure (Gibbs) sobbing on top of his newley pulsless body was even less so.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Unctuous - Vampire Version

Tony had always been wary of Diane. She gave off that unctuous feeling that always reminded him of his con artist father. So when Diane wanted to meet, he was immediately wary. 

He considered refusing, but she had said she had something really important to tell him about Gibbs, his father figure. He didn’t trust a word that she would say about Gibbs, but he decided he needed to know whatever she was spouting, just in case he needed to warn Gibbs about something. She demanded that they meet at a coffee shop on his way to work.

Tony liked that plan as he could get Gibbs a coffee and decrease his irritation with him for being late. The only problem was that he knew that coffee shop. At 7am when he was supposed to be meeting her, it was practically deserted. 

If she was planning anything dastardly, there would likely be no one to help him. Diane had already cleaned out Gibbs’ bank account once, who knew what she could be up to this time. Tony wasn’t willing to take any chances. 

As Tony expected the coffee shop was completely empty except for Diane, a server, and like 3 other people who Tony wouldn’t be at all surprised if they were on Diane’s side. This was both good and bad. There was even less chance of help from the other patrons now, but there was also less chance of whatever secret of Gibbs being revealed.

He moved over to Diane. He’d order after his discussion with Diane, so that the coffee was hot for Gibbs. He hoped the discussion went quickly.

“So what did you want to tell me about Gibbs?” Tony glared at Diane.

“Simply put… Gibbs is a vampire and so am I.” Diane bared her teeth taking a huge bite out of Tony’s shoulder and starting the turning process.

“Fuck.” Tony couldn’t help crying out as his body burst into pain. 

Getting turned into a vampire on his way to work had definitely not been in his plan. The pain quickly became too much and Tony passed out. Next thing Tony knew, he woke up to find himself in Gibbs’ arms as his father figure cried over his newly pulseless body.

This was definitely not how he’d expected his morning to go. “What happened?” Tony mumbled, sounding like he was drunk.

“You tell me. I found your lifeless body in front of the elevator in the parking garage.”

“Damn it! Diane turned me into a vampire. She must have brought my body here to torture you.”

Gibbs expression turned stormy. “I’m going to kill her. She knew I never wanted this life for you.”

“Why not?” 

“Living basically forever has its drawbacks. You end up watching all your friends die and that’s a pain I would never inflict on anyone else, but especially not you, my son.”

Tony’s eyes shined with unshed tears. “Let’s get out of here. We still have a job to do, after all.”

Gibbs vowed that Diane would pay just as soon as he figured out a suiting punishment for her. Finding out Diane was involved in their current case was simply the icing on the cake. Gibbs took great pleasure in temporarily putting Diane behind bars.

She may not be the actual culprit, but until he found a better way to pay her back this would do for now. An evil grin crossed Gibbs’ face as he realized that the best payback he could give Diane would be to share that secret she’d sworn him to secrecy on with Fornell, her current husband. Fornell knowing the secret would torture Diane more than killing her or putting her in jail would.

Of course, with Tony’s help they were able to find the real culprit and put them behind bars. Gibbs made sure that he was the one who released Diane. He had a final warning to give her, “You touch what’s mine again and what I did this time will seem like giving candy to a baby compared to what I’ll do to you next time.”

Diane tossed her hair and stalked off. She couldn’t stop the tremors as she wondered what Gibbs had done besides toss her in jail. She refused to show how scared she was. 

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Of course, what she couldn’t know is that he didn’t care. He would get the true play by play of her reaction later when she was least expecting it. 

For now, Gibbs had to figure out how to work his son into his immortal plans. He couldn’t work at NCIS for the rest of his life. It would become very obvious that he wasn’t aging and that he didn’t die. Now, Tony would have the same problem and Gibbs wanted to make sure that his son would always have a place with him if he wanted. 

Turning Tony into a vampire definitely wasn’t in his life plan, but he would adapt. He would do his best to make sure that Tony didn’t suffer the way he had due to Diane’s cruelness and the vampire life. Tony was his own man, but that didn’t stop Gibbs from doing his best to make sure his son was safe, cared for, and loved no matter what century it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
